


Flash Fics, Volume 1

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Sentences, Drabbles, Snippets and Flashfic [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short little untitled individual stand-alone scenes of pornish content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fics, Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted: 4/19 - 4/21/2011. Written during jury duty wait-time.

**Chouji and Shikamaru**  
*****  
Chouji wondered, the first time, why Shikamaru let him be on top. He'd kind of figured, when he'd thought about it beforehand, that Shikamaru would take that role; it just seemed to fit better with how they generally related to one another. Shikamaru led and Chouji followed. Was Shikamaru just being nice, letting him go first?

He wasn't complaining, or anything, because being inside Shikamaru, having Shikamaru squirming naked underneath him--it was really, really nice, after all. He just wondered.

When the arrangement hadn't changed by the seventh time they did it, Chouji had to ask.

He slid his mouth off of Shikamaru's cock and looked up the length of his friend's body to his face. "Hey, Shikamaru--don't you want to try being on top, sometimes?"

Shikamaru cracked one eye open and squinted down at him, hands crossed lazily behind his head. "Nah. Too troublesome. Whoever's on top has to do all the work." His eye closed again, as if to say _Carry on..._

In hindsight, Chouji realized with amusement, he really should have figured that out himself.

  
 **Neji and Naruto**  
 _For Ken_  
*****  
Neji bent his head and pressed his parted lips to the back of Naruto's neck, kissing tenderly just below the hairline as he gently eased himself out of the blond, still gripping tightly to Naruto's hips. Naruto made a sound that was mostly contentment and pitched forward from his hands and knees, sprawling face-down in his own wet spot. Neji went with him, as he'd been more or less laying along Naruto's back; he wormed both hands deftly between Naruto and the sheets to wrap his arms around Naruto's stomach, and let his cheek rest between Naruto's shoulder blades. His hair stuck to both of them everywhere, long strands and tendrils caught fast against sweaty skin; it would be irksome to comb out later but Neji didn't care. He was sated, and spent, and more relaxed then he'd felt in a long time, and... _happy_.

That thought gave him pause; 'happy' was not something he was well-accustomed to feeling. Life, and particularly life in the Branch House, had taught him that good things didn't generally come his way, not to stay for very long, at least.

If Naruto made him happy, he was probably fated to lose him one way or another.

Neji did not approve of the thought, and shook it away.

He and Naruto...maybe they were fated not to last, but then again maybe they weren't. Naruto didn't believe in fate, after all, and he made Neji believe that anything was possible.

He closed his eyes, buried his face in Naruto's back, and let himself just drift in post-coital lassitude, breathing in the scent of Naruto's damp skin and imprinting it in his memory.

"Y're heavy," Naruto mumbled at last, shifting slightly beneath him.

"I know. Sorry," he murmured, holding himself close against the heat of Naruto's skin just a moment longer despite the apology. It was like holding the sun, he mused languidly, warm and bright and beautiful, and he wondered how long he'd be able to savor that warmth before he might start to burn.

He hoped it was forever.

  
 **Yamato thinking about Kakashi**  
*****  
Yamato leaned back against the shower wall, fist tight around himself while the water poured over his skin in hot, sensual rivulets, and struggled to remember how to breathe. Kakashi's face was in his mind, and he couldn't help thinking that it was ridiculous that the memory of that face could turn him on so much when all he could usually see of it was the one eye. Even if it was a very _nice_ eye, to be sure.

Even so, the sight of Kakashi wasn't actually what turned him on the most.

What really made his blood run hot was Kakashi's voice, particularly the way he said Yamato's old ANBU code name. He hadn't been lying when he told Kakashi that he preferred Yamato by now, but it wasn't just that preference which drove his request.

He wished that Kakashi would--well, in all honesty, he wished that Kakashi would take his feelings _seriously_ , but since he didn't foresee that happening, he'd have settled for Kakashi actually respecting his wishes about the old name. Because--because--

His hand tightened around his erection and he stroked faster, thinking about the ways that old name slid, _slithered_ out of his senpai's mouth.

 _Na, Tenzou._ Warm and smooth and far more sultry than it had any right to be. He shivered, clamped his fist down tight around his cock and thrust into it.

 _Eh, Tehn-zou?_ Low and teasing, drawn out to a point that fell just short of being flirty--Yamato tilted his head back into the spray, panting, and thrust harder.

 _Tenzou._ Clear and rich like high-end sake. _Tenzou._ Quiet and full of laughter. _Tenzou. Tenzou. Tenzou--_

Yamato gasped, shaking, and came with a long drawn-out groan.

And that, he thought weakly as he slumped against the shower wall, boneless, is why he didn't want Kakashi calling him 'Tenzou' all the time, and especially not on missions.

The constant arousal would be entirely too detrimental to his focus.

  
 **Sasuke and Suigetsu**  
 _Also for Ken_  
*****  
"I'm on top," Sasuke says, suddenly, while they're in the middle of stripping.

Suigetsu pauses with his pants halfway down and quirks one very skeptical eyebrow. "Uh huh. Aaand, exactly how many guys have you fucked before?"

Sasuke doesn't answer, just sets his mouth in a haughty line as he works his sandals off.

"That many, huh?" Suigetsu grins, all sharp teeth and teasing menace. "You sure you know what you're doing, then?"

Sasuke yanks off his second sandal and glares. "Shut up--it can't be that hard to figure out."

"Whatever you say," Suigetsu agrees, and finishes taking off his pants.

It's not like he really cares either way, just so long as he ( _finally!_ ) gets laid. And he's very good at topping from the bottom, anyway.

  
 **Sai and Naruto**  
*****  
"But I told you already, I-I'm not in to guys," Naruto asserts, panicky, but even he can hear how shaky he sounds. He's pretty sure it's still the truth, too, but his body is sort of getting other ideas, because Sai is really _really_ pretty for a boy.

Especially when he's all wet.

"Kakashi says you're in denial," Sai responds, in what's probably supposed to be a sympathetic tone as he glides closer through the bath.

"Yeah, well Kakashi oughtta mind his own damn business!" He's _not_ in denial, he's just not in to guys. _Really_.

"He says I should be very forward and very persistent if I'm going to pursue you," Sai continues, as if Naruto hadn't said anything at all. He drifts up and settles onto Naruto's lap, straddling him at about mid-thigh. The water sloshes warmly around them with the movement; it's just the two of them in here, and Naruto's hoping that someone else will come in _right now_ so that Sai has to stop, and ignoring the part of him that wonders if Sai can finish whatever he's got in mind before anyone else actually does show up.

"I'm not interested," he tries, desperately, because they're _naked_ and alone and Sai is _sitting on his lap_ and blinking at him from like _inches_ away with his head slightly tilted in that way he does and Naruto is having a hard time not staring at his mouth, which is curvy and really nicely shaped and _no_ , dammit, he's _not_ thinking about kissing a boy--

"But your penis seems very interested," Sai notes, sounding like it's the most reasonable thing in the world, and touches Naruto's dick--which is _super_ hard, the traitor--with light fingertips underneath the water.

Naruto's hands had been moving to shove Sai away but end up sort of spasming against Sai's shoulders as electric pleasure zips up his spine from that one little touch, and the sound that comes out of his mouth is totally embarrassing.

Sai just flashes that great big _stupid_ beaming smile at him and gently grabs Naruto's dick in his whole hand. "You should listen to what your body is telling you, Naruto," he says, and starts stroking up and down, quick and firm.

Naruto's head cracks back against the edge of the bath and he makes that embarrassing sound again; he's pissed off and turned on and freaked out all at the same time and Sai touching him that way feels really, _really_ good but he's _not into guys_ , dammit, and he doesn't know what to do--

Sai's hand stops moving all of a sudden, and he gives an uncertain little sigh. "But...Naruto...if you really aren't comfortable with this--"

Sai doesn't get to finish, because just like that Naruto's dick has made his mind up for him and he's yanked Sai down so that their noses are practically touching. "Shut up," he growls, except that it comes out kind of breathless and throaty and weak and unsteady, and then he screws his eyes shut and kisses Sai.

He's got no idea what he's doing, but Sai kind of melts against him anyway, which makes their dicks touch, and Sai's is just as hard as his. Naruto thinks he might go right back to freaking out at that, except that now Sai has sort of taken over the kissing, and he's really enthusiastic about it, and he's got an arm around the back of Naruto's neck and his dick is rubbing up and down against Naruto's in short jerky little movements and there really isn't room in Naruto's head anymore for much of anything except _Oh HELL yeah_ when Sai puts his hand around them both and starts stroking again.

Without even realizing it he's grabbed Sai's ass, and he's kind of push-pulling them together in a way that goes really well with what Sai's doing to their dicks; that noise he's making isn't quite so embarrassing when it's muffled by Sai's mouth, and Sai's tongue is doing things to his that feel totally awesome, and he can't help thinking that he's _still_ not into guys, not really, but maybe this isn't so bad after all.


End file.
